Jack Thorson and the Mind of Many Colors
by HaremMasterRex
Summary: Based off several CYOA. He lived a decent life and he came to a decent end, unfortunately due to the attentions if Several mysterious beings he must live once more pretending to be a decent man in an indecent time. Unbound By morals and methods he must shake the every foundation of these worlds. An ordinary man given extraordinary powers and what does he do with it? Find out!


Hello everyone sorry for not updating any stories. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue them but I won't discard them so easily. Maybe in the future I'll continue but for now please enjoy this new series. It's mostly based off of HypnoFetish CYOA, Overlord CYOA and Dark Lord CYOA. Please read and review.

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was a strange feeling for me, I didn't know what was happening.

I honestly thought I was dreaming.

My last memories were on top of the hospital, I was surrounded by my children and their children's children. It was the end of my time I knew and I accepted it willingly, all the good all the bad, and in everything in between. I told my youngest Grandchild that when I woke up I would play with him and his siblings again. It was such a hopeful dream I wish to fulfill one day, I hope to see them in the next life, just not too soon.

This is not how I imagined it to be, my eyes opened I was greeted by an expanse of pure white. And a man sitting on desk filled with knick knacks not too dissimilar from an office cubicle. He worn immaculate black suit and seem to exude that sort of calmness that even I could feel. His hair was Full but I can see the very beginnings of white or gray, it would seem that this man was at the very edge on his prime. Straddling the point of full vitality and elderly wisdom.

As I stepped closer I've believe he finally noticed me.

"Ah, I see you finally come please make yourself at home." He said. "please wait a moment before we talk I need to finish this last bit of paperwork"

I waited for a few moments unable to speak. The silence was shattered by his constant writing. When he was finally done is black eyes found my own and small smile graced his face.

"it's good to see you" he said "but before we can go any further a few traditions must be presided. Please answer as honestly as possible and do not lie I can tell. Afterwards you can have your questions and I'll explain the situation to you."

"now to begin. What is your name?"

I didn't really Think hard on this. "my name is Jack Thorson." I stated, it was honestly strange to hear my own name in such way.

"good … good. Now do you remember how you died?" his voice was so calm it took me a moment to actually realize what questions he asked.

It was then I realized what he said.

I died. Yes, that's right I should be dead and yet here I am talking to this man who I cannot help but answers questions to. Regardless I answered him as best as I can remember.

"I died of old age. When the doctors told me I only had a few months left I told my family to pull my plug a very specific way. It was purely selfish but I couldn't help but want this end for my own. I told them to meet me at the top hospital at sunrise so that we could all see it as a family. one last sunrise for me. I would leave in the same place I was born, viewing a golden morning, a new beginning. And the last thing I would feel would be the warm comfort's family to remind me that all of my tribulations we're worth it."

The man nodded as if he was agreeing with me. He took a few moments to write a few things on a piece of paper and I never even noticed and responded "I see… I see. I was a good way to go don't you think. Not many people can decide how to and leave this world. But you managed quite well. tell me do you have any regrets?"

"yes" and I said no more. Regrets was the one thing I never trying to think about, to me there were very few things in this world that could sour life. if I did have regrets that I made sure to do my best and move forward and carried those burdens with me with as much dignity as possible.

"very well sir I believe everything is in order on my and. Now here's what's going to happen. You have been given a very rare opportunity by special individuals. They have been watching over you, observing at how you've accomplished things in your life. They have made an offer for you but seeing as if you're confused yourself why don't we shelf that topic for a moment. Before we get to the offer I'll answer any questions you have so long as they do not compromise certain individuals. Please ask your questions now."

Questions. They seem to be rolling around in my mind I'm honestly at a little bit overwhelmed.

"Am I really dead" my first question.

"yes Mr. Thorson, you are indeed deceased you have my sympathies" it sounded like he meant it. But I kept going through so much I need answered.

"If I'm dead and where exactly am I, this doesn't exactly look like Heaven or Purgatory and it's definitely not like that other place or at least it's not that other place is it?" I held my breath and wait for the answer.

"no Mr. Thorson it is not the other place or any of the other two. You are in what we call the Gates, it is here the individual souls are judged and offered deals if they are unique which you are. Rest assured you will still be going to one of those three places but that is only after you hear our arrangement." The man continued.

"and who exactly are you?"

"I don't really have a name. or at least I haven't had a name for very, very long time. Nowadays I'm just simply called the Negotiator. An apt description for my job, and my job is to offer deals to unique souls, judge unique souls and as you can guess negotiate for the services of unique souls." He had a very endearing smile on his face as he said this, apparently he was very proud of his job. I'm beginning to think I was a little bit over my head.

"and what exactly is this deal you're attempting to negotiate with me for?"

"finally know how we can get to the brass tax." He began to shuffle the papers on his desk trying to find a specific piece that would help explain. He looked upon me with a smile and then finally found the piece of paper in his right hand. "alright here's how it goes. As I said before certain individuals have become interested in you due to the fact that you are unique in ways that neither I nor you can comprehend. The simple fact is they want you to work as their agent."

"an agent for what exactly and who are these people that you want me to work for?"

"in that order, they want you to be an agent of balance and these people aren't exactly people, they are the physical manifestation of the primordial concepts that define reality around us."

Alright this was definitely going past the headache point. Not only was I getting confused but I definitely have the feeling that I was getting way in over my head beyond the pale. A slight shiver went down my spine apparently I was dealing with beings far beyond my comprehension and this scared me far more than I would never care to admit.

"I think you're going to have to explain this to me very carefully."

"of course Mr. Thorson. Let me begin by saying this, the universe as a whole is this comprised of multiple realities, you may call it either a multi-verse or an omni-verse, either or is fine. And all these realities must be properly balanced, as in good must be balanced with evil, law must be balanced by chaos and light must be balanced by dark. The consequences of one shifting to in the extreme would cause catastrophic singularity with in that reality. At best, a situation like that would cause reality to try and fix itself, unfortunately reality more often the not changes things on a fundamental level. More specifically they'll try to rewrite history or wipe out species or do almost anything to make sure that the balances kept and it will seek out the easiest way to do so and sometimes the amount of lives given to make this a possibility is absolutely mind-boggling. Suffice to say nobody wants this to happen, or at least nobody who understands the consequences of these actions fully. This is where you come in as an agent of balance your patrons will empower you in a specific manner to help you in your endeavor, you will then seek out these imbalances and balance them." The negotiator's voice was stable and calm apparently he had done this several times already in his career, how long his career was is up for grabs, but he seemed very much sure of himself, as for me I was sweating buckets. I can almost feel him watching me, judging me.

"and how exactly and how exactly am I supposed to balance whatever it is they want me to do? I'm a nobody, once upon a time I was a soldier World War III, I'm way past my prime and the best things I ever receive from life is most likely waiting for me in heaven right now why should I even do this?"

"well first of all Mr. Thorson you were specifically chosen to do this. Whatever you are, whatever it is you have done in the past played a very important part in your selection, and very rarely do they make mistakes. Second of all you're dead, you have no body, and despite the fact that you're talking to me you're not alive. You do not breathe, you do not need to eat and in truth you could talk to me without even opening your mouth. You're just a soul replicating your physical form to ease your mind of the impossibilities. And finally should you accept you will be given a great deal of leeway in what you do, one of the basic perks is that you will be given a new body that will expedite your mission. Chances are if you're chosen this new body we'll maximize your chances of success in whatever it is you will have to do. And as for your wife, I think came she here earlier. Hers was a case most special apparently, she was also called to your patrons, suffice to say she negotiated with them about the terms of your contract. In layman's terms whatever it is that your patrons want, your wife has apparently approved it."

And now my mind nearly shuts down, Samantha was always a free spirit, if it wasn't for her strong-willed and near stubborn attitude in regards to being self-sufficient and self-reliant I would almost call her hippy. I got punched in the face of the last time I said that to her. I love that woman so much, we promised that we would go to the gates of heaven together but apparently I have to be content with second place. My wife was many things she was proud, she was exultant, and she was very stubborn. We were both high school sweethearts, both of us was born into an Asian family and so we understood the very value of such. We each had our own goals, and despite the fact that we didn't always agree on what our goals were or how we achieved it we respected each other for it.

I can still remember all the times we had as easily as if it will yesterday. She was adamant about making sure that the both of us are self-sufficient and reliable, she made sure our jobs were what we always wanted it to be. When we finally had a family we made sure that all the basic values and responsibilities were ingrained upon our children, common courtesy, common decency and common sense. For the most part I do believe we were successful in this. But now it seems and even after she passed away she has approved of whatever it is this position granted me, I don't know what she did, but I intend to find out.

"what exactly is it that she talk to my patrons about, I need to know whatever is she discussed with them" I demanded.

"now here is where things get a little bit interesting Mr. Thorson. I cannot under any circumstance allow you to access to this information simply because it is not my place. And whatever deals your wife had with your patrons this strictly between them. At this point you only have two choices. The first choice is that your refuse this deal and I will send you back to where you should've gone so you might be properly judged. We will never have this conversation again and whatever opportunities that was afforded for you will be passed down, there's no second chance for this. The second choice is that you accept this deal. You will be sent to your patrons where you talk about what it is you need to do in a specific sense, if they will allow it they will tell you what it is your wife bargained for, however just like the first choice there will be no going back. You either take one or the other the acceptance of one will forever do not you the other. I'm sorry if you feel that this is unfair, but we have been doing this for a while, this is the tried and true method."

"so I have no other choice? I simply must accept this? Right here and right now?" I was really nervous at this point. One choice would lead me to the next life or at the very least to Samantha, the other choice represented a unique opportunity for me to live again, with perks for my patrons, in which case I don't know the perks being provided and I don't know the identity of the patron. However, my wife is very Smart she has never does anything that would not benefit her or those she cared about one way or the other. That's not to say that all her ideas bore fruit but at the very least her heart was in the right place. Still I couldn't help but feel a tad bit nervous, this was a life changing decision, after all what normal person would be calm in this matter.

"I'm afraid so" said the negotiator "these are the rules. I do not make them I simply accept them and enforce them. I know I should give you more time but your patron was very specific upon your timeframe." He looked at me with serious eyes "please make your decisions now Mr. Thorson."

And So I did it would seem that my curiosity more than my caution won out in the end. I could only hope that I would not have many regrets about this.

"it would seem that I will have to accept this offer, I suppose I won't be able to speak with my wife before I go can I?" I said with a sigh

"unfortunately no Mr. Thorson, but the good side is you will be able to see her again when next we meet." There was a smile on his face more mischievous than generous, and that was the last I could see if him before the white light at the edges of my vision began to expand and Began to invade my the center of my sight. In the end I can only hope that whatever would come after this I wouldn't regret.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"oh Here we are Jack my boy. It is finally good to meet you at last, I am so over thankful for you accepting my offer" the jovial voice woke me up from whatever sleep I was in. it startled me. As my vision returned I was greeted by the sight of a casually dressed man with a very easy-going smile. The area was a dimly lit room with no doors or windows around me. It surprised me when I could see the dim room was a large sort of shiny objects. I could only identify a few of them, trophies were some of them, skulls were another, a large assortments of metal blades and various containers with multicolored liquid inside. The man I was looking at however wore baggy pants, and an open vest with nothing behind it show his sleek physique, a myriad of tribal tattoos going all over his arms, a large assortment of necklaces of various colors and with the wild set of hair it seemed like a rainbow threw up on him.

"why do I feel like somebody hit me in the face with a sledgehammer?" I asked because quite literally my head was throbbing, it was amazing and I could actually describe my surroundings as well as I did. Truth be told I wouldn't mind being unconscious for a few more days.

"oh sorry about that Jacky boy. But we need to get things started right away. Your job as an agent of balance can't wait for too long. As it is my fellows and I already distributed your abilities to you. The reason why you're having such a major headache is because we had to remake you a brand-new body, and put it in a whole lot of upgrades both physically and mentally. Sorry we didn't ask for permission." He was chuckling at this point his hair seemed to be shifting from color to color is grin was nearly unnatural and highly addicting. It took all my willpower which wasn't that much at this point not Grin and laugh as he was.

"wait what!" okay Full stop. They did want to me? While I was unconscious. "what exactly did you do to me, and who the hell are you?" I'm trying to keep my voice level and away from too much outrage considering this was a being who apparently can make whole bodies and implant upgrades into them. I was definitely not dealing within normal individual and in which case I don't think I completely succeeded.

"oh don't be so melodramatic Jacky. The name's Opportunity, with two p's. Everything we just gave you is for your own benefit, believe me you might need that the future. But if you really want to get down to what it is we did I suppose I can tell you. But first why don't we get down to what it is you need to do specifically before we tell you what you got extra. How does that sound?"

it sounded good actually it made sense that I should know what it is I was supposed to do before I started complaining about what it is I received. With a nod to my had I confirmed my decision.

"alright than Jacky boy, let's begin with your basics. As you already know since you have accepted this position you are now in agent of balance. Our agent of balance. You're here to make sure that reality we will be sending you to will not implode on itself. That being said you are going to be a very powerful reality so we turn head to give you some really powerful advantages, we won't be too surprised if you're overwhelmed when you first use them. As for what these abilities are we will let you try to figure it out, after all the experimentation will only be half as fun" at this Opportunity laughed, or in truth it was a bit more like a giggle, which sent a shiver down my spine.

"what about my wife Samantha, the negotiator told me that she had made a deal with you, what exactly did she say, was she okay?" at this my concern rose, I was hoping Samantha was not in trouble anyway, hell I wish she was right here right now.

"now now Jackie boy, your girls alright. No problems on her, we just simply wanted to let her know what's going to happen with you, she was surprisingly excited about this but then again considering everything we know about her and I should not be surprised. Here's the basic rundown of her business with us. The first parts that she wanted you to know was that she highly approved of you becoming an agent of ours. She seemed very proud even after we told her what it is we expected you to do. Number two apparently she is very good at the negotiations table, she made sure that you got the best deals you can possibly give, boy was she scary. However, in orders and get these deals she made it a point that you would do something above and beyond the Call of duty, so to speak. Finally she wanted us to make sure you got this specific message "I love you and I am proud of what it is you will become I hope to see you soon and Make sure to bring all your friends."" to this Opportunity had a wide smile and in his eyes I can see genuine warm, there was No mischief, there was no ire. I had to fight off the emotions seem to leak for my one of my eyes.

"I guess I won't be able to speak to her until after everything is done?" I missed her so much I would give up having to hold her one more time.

"sorry about that Jacky boy. But rules are rules and there're some rules that even we can't break." Opportunity replied.

"in for a penny in for a pound. So now I suppose you have to tell me everything I'm going to have to do."

"you got it in one Jackie boy. Let's begin. Actually wait, let me clarify everything first. Point number one we will be sending you into a different reality. Point number two we created for you a brand-new body, and in the body we stuffed it full of advantages you will have to discover on your own, or if we are willing to help you out. Finally, you are an agent balance, that means you are not an agent good, and you are not an agent order. As an agent of balance you're required to do anything and everything within your power to Make sure that reality doesn't destroys itself due to a Conceptual imbalance. You get that Jacky boy?"

"I suppose so. But two things bother me. First, you Never actually told me which reality I was going to come visit and Second from the way you're explaining my occupation account I'm almost certain you want me to do evil at some point, and just to let you know that is not in my job description."

"actually Jacky boy it kind is. As an agent of balance you're required to do evil or chaotic needs just as you are required to do good or lawful acts to make sure The balance is maintained. That was one of the reasons why you were chosen, unlike most people you're capable of seeing the long term a point of view many lack.

"wait but I'm not evil, hell I don't want to murder and kill, I've had enough of at for one lifetime. I thought I was supposed to help people" at this point I was outraged I feel truck almost as if the world is turning against me.

"I'm sorry Jackie boy but when you accepted, your existence is tied to your occupation, failure to do so will have major consequences in which even I don't wantto contemplate about. Besides there are many ways to help people some of them are nice and some of them are creative. But the good side at the very least we are not sending usual world that requires evil, what it requires is chaos, a ssmidgen of anarchy. So I cannot tell you which world we're sending you to, but I can tell you that the forces of law and good have over played their hands, at the rate they are going they more likely about to force the world into an existence of stagnancy and internal repetition." Opportunity was very serious about this. I can tell because the perpetual smile on his face was gone and the rainbows in his hair apparently took a serious shade of blue. In truth I didn't want to contemplate what the consequences of denying Opportunity what he wanted. "so in short when you get to the new world we want you to causes much havoc as possible. Not necessarily kill people or cause massive damage but the status quo of that world must be disrupted you can do it anyway you want truthfully with your new abilities there is a chance you might understand what it is you must do. Look Jackie boy, here's how things are going to go, we're not going to judge you on what is you do but on what happens after you do it. So long as the balance is maintained you have carte blanche over your actions. Just be careful, an evil act is still evil, killing someone is still murder and although we won't take any actions against you those in that reality might make an exception to that kind of thing."

How's my mind working to overdrive trying to digest everything I just heard it finally dawned to me that I was going to enter a whole different reality that might not exactly except my mission. Chances are I might have to go against the law, actually now that I think about it I do believe this is what they wanted me to do, opportunity was very specific. Regardless, I force myself to calm down and not my head. Even though I had more questions and on my mind I knew that if I didn't believe sometime soon I'd never be able to have the courage to do so ever again. So while stealing my spine I look up to an opportunity and said, "Will I be able to contact you after I reached the new reality."

"sure you will, but only on our end. We will be contacting you, unfortunately you will not have that ability." I nodded my head except this truth. "so are you ready to go Jacky boy you can ask more questions when we contact you next, so I suggest you save for now."

But before I could not my confirmation once more the Black around my vision began to encroach the center of my site.

"not this again" I grumbled.


End file.
